1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device that detects a face from a picked-up image and which has a function of correcting distortion of the image, a camera device, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera devices including a face detector that detects the face of a subject from an image picked up by an image pickup element (imaging sensor) have been put to practical use.
Such camera devices generally often use an image obtained by reducing an image picked up by the imaging sensor as an image supplied to the face detector.
In addition, the detection of a face in the face detector is generally often slower than a frame rate at which image pickup is performed by the imaging sensor, and a result of the detection from the face detector is delayed information a few frames before an image picked up actually (in real time).